Anthony Stark (Earth-14042)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Inventor, CEO | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Iron Man is the leader of the Avengers, and co-inventor of the DISKs along with Dr. Nozomu Akatsuki. In order to allow Dr. Akatsuki's two sons, Akira and Hikaru, to see their fathers master work, Tony Stark organized a grand presentation of the DISKs at the Raft and invited both boys over to attend. However, the presentation was crashed by Loki and the Celebrity Five, who released a large number of supervillains, Iron Man fought along with the other Avengers to try and detain the villains again. When the villains took Pepper Potts hostage however, the Avengers were forced to stand down and one by one got trapped in DISKs by Loki. Iron Man held out the longest, especially when Akira, Hikaru and their new friends rescues Pepper, but eventually he too was defeated and secured in a DISK. Iron Man's imprisonment didn't last long however, since Spider-Man managed to snatch Iron Man's disk away from Loki and instructed Akira, who had been given a biocode, how he could release Iron Man. When all DISKs containing heroes and villains got scattered across the globe, Iron Man easily convinced Akira, whom Stark called him "Samurai Boy", to team up with him to collect them. Together they recruited the other four kids with biocodes and reclaimed all the DISKs containing the Avengers. When the Superhuman Registration Act was passed thanks to Loki, Iron Man and the others sought refuge in Japan. Iron Man continued to do inventions to help the team in their search for the DISKs. First he created the Booster Skates for Akira, and the D-system for tracking down DISKs that left the pocket dimension they had been send to. At one point, his DISK was stolen by Noriko Ashida and delivered to Loki, but thankfully Akira and the other kids, helped by the X-Men, managed to get the DISKs back, after which the Avengers defeated Loki and send him to the Dark Dimension. Unfortunately, Dr. Akatsuki was also sucked into this dimension. Soon after, a new threat presented itself: Red Skull. When he gave his villain team, the Masters of Evil, a power up with the Dimension Sphere, Tony invented the Build Up Armor for all Avengers to even the odds. In order to stop Red Skull's plan to destroy the world, the Avengers had to split up to take out his 5 bases of operation. Akira and Iron Man were tasked with taking out the base guarded by M.O.D.O.K. In this figh they teamed up with Falcon. Together they managed to destroy the base. After the other Avengers had also destroyed the remaining 5 bases, the whole team gathered to defeat Red Skull and his giant robot. With Red Skull defeated and the Dimension Sphere now in their hands, Tony Stark planned to use the sphere's powers to open a gate to the Dark Dimension and save Dr. Akatsuki. For this purpose he contacted the Avengers' former member Dr. Pym to help him. Helped by Pym and Pym's robot assistant Ultron, Iron Man build a device called the Dimension Gate. When Iron Man asked Pym to speed up the testing, Pym gave Ultron an upgrade to make him more humanlike and give him the ability to learn. This turned out to be a great mistake however, since Ultron now realized his superiority and decided that he should rule mankind. After first turning the Avengers' own base against the, but eventually being defeated there, Ultron uploaded his mind to the computer network and hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. computers to gain access to a military satellite weapon called Blue Javelin. With no way to keep Ultron out of the system and with the World Security Council taking too long to give permission to self-destruct Blue Javelin, Iron man decided to take out the satellite himself. He had his armor coated with a special coating to make it fit for space travel. Ultron tried to stop Iron Man by sending 6 copies of himself after Stark, but Stark was able to defeat them all and destroy Blue Javelin. Once he and Akira came back to the helicarrier, they heard that Pym had escaped because the World Security Council had ordered for him to be arrested. Iron Man and the other Avengers tracked him down to a lake house, where they managed to convince Pym to stand down since they wouldn't let him be arrested. When Ultron started his ultimate plan, to subdue humanity to his rule with the help of his army of gigantic Omega Ultron bodies, Pym was asked to create a computer virus that could take out all Omega Ultron's at once while the Avengers tried to keep Ultron busy. Iron Man was the first to fight Omega Ultron, but could not defeat him and returned to his DISK when his time limit was up. Fortunately, Pym finished the virus in time and Omega Ultron was defeated. Not much later, Iron Man finished the portal to the Dark Dimension, but was talked out of using it by Blade. Akira however activated the portal anyway, which allowed the villain Ronin to leave the Dark Dimension and steal the Dimension Sphere. In his first encounter with Ronin, Iron Man was infected by some dark energy from the Sphere. This allowed him to see visions of the Dark Dimension, Ronin, Loki, and a new villain who later turned out to be Dormammu. In their second fight at Loki's old Ice Palace, Iron Man began to suspect Ronin's true identity when the villain made a remark about Akira that Dr. Akatsuki also frequently made. He had Pepper Potts run a voice analysis, and found that Dr. Akatsuki's and Ronins' voice were an exactt match. Not wanting to upset Akira or Hikaru, Iron Man kept this information to himself. Meanwhile, the Dark Energy that had infected him slowly began to poison him. Because of this, Iron Man was unable to assist his team when they tried to defend the Solar Crown (the last of the infamous Treasures of Darkness that Ronin had been gathering for Loki) from the Wrecking Crew and Ronin. Eventually, Iron Man collapsed into unconsciousness and Akira found himself unable to D-secure his partner again. Iron Man was rushed back to the Avengers' base, where Dr. Pym diagnosed him but was unable to do anything about Iron Man's condition. Since science could not help him, the Avengers and their partners tracked down Manino Giordani and took the DISK of Dr. Strange from him. Tony meanwhile found his conscious mind trapped inside the Dark Dimension, where he encountered Dormammu and Loki again and learned of their plan to invade Earth. Dormammu attempted to make Iron Man one of his servants. . Fortunately, Dr. Strange was able to save Tony in time with his magic. Once saved, Iron Man told his fellow Avengers about Loki's plan and they tracked down the Dark Gate device with which Loki wanted to open the portal to the Dark Dimension. Iron Man and Thor fought against Ronin in their attempt to destroy the device, later backed up by Falcon and Nova, but in the end were unable to prevent the gate from being opened and Dormammu beginning his planned conquest of Earth. However, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISKs, including Iron Man. The kids then had their limited biocodes removed. Now free, Iron Man planned to use the Kree Mact as a weapon against Dormammu, and shared this plan with the press in hopes of giving people new hope to fight the despair Dormammu was creating. When Dormammu demanded the Avengers' souls as a sacrifice, the World Security Council decided to agree in hopes of saving Earth. Fortunately for the Avengers, Nick Fury disagreed with the plan and ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. team send to capture the heroes to stand down. Instead, the Avengers once more teamed up with their partners, despite the loss of their biocodes, to defeat Dormammu and Loki. When Dormammu learned about the Avengers' plan to use 10 laser cannons powered by the Kree Mact to destroy him, he and Loki attacked the Helicarrier with a squadron of Mindless Ones. Iron Man at first did not participate in the fight to defend the Helicarrier, since the Avengers' had to save their strength for Dormammu. However, after their team of secondary heroes was crippled, Iron Man had to join the battle anyway. When the attack was repelled, the cannons were successfully deployed to destroy the gate to the Dark Dimension and severly weaken Dormammu. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. Iron Man joined his fellow Avengers in the fight against Loki, but even with their Build Up Armors they were unable to beat him. One by one, the Avengers fell until only Iron Man was left to fight Loki. Iron Man was able to get Loki away from the Helicarrier and the other Avengers, and continued the fight on Techno Isle. Backed up by his archenemies Silver Samurai and The Mandarin, and powered by the Kree Mact, Iron Man was able to defeat Loki with his Ultimate Unibeam. The Avengers confronted the now powerless god and D-secured both him and his last army of Mindless Ones. With Loki defeated, the Avengers and their partners parted ways again. Akira promised Iron Man he would someday build his own armor. 3 months later, Iron Man came to get Akria since the Avengers needed their help with a new emergency. | Powers = Presumably those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Abilities = Presumably those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Digital Internment: As with all individuals stored within DISKs, Tony can only be free on a limited basis, returning to the Disk after a set amount of time and cannot be released again until the Disk resets. To be set free it requires Akira Akatsuki's assistance. | Equipment = Iron Man Armor, Build Up Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tony is voiced by Eiji Hanawa. * According to polls, Tony claims to be more popular with women than Captain America. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Family